starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aleksiej Stiukow
Wiceadmirał Aleksej Stiukow (w ang. Aleksiej Stiukov) jest zastępcą dowódcy floty ekspedycyjnej DZZ Gerarda DuGalle'a oraz jego przyjacielem. Nadzoruje działania kapitana, czyli gracza w piątym epizodzie StarCraft: Brood War. Pod sam jej koniec, na krótko przed atakiem DZZ na Char, ginie zabity z rąk DuGalle'a, jednak w porę udowodnił winę Durana, który był rzeczywistym zdrajcą, działającym dla Kerrigan. Stiukow zmarł przyjacielowi w dłoniach, ale ten mu wybaczył, zaś po śmierci okrzyknął bohaterem "poległym w bitwie". W angielskiej wersji językowej głosu w Brood War udziela mu Castulo Guerra, a w Heart of the Swarm Victor Brandt. W polskiej wersji drugiej części StarCraft II głos podkłada mu Jan Kulczycki. Przed StarCraft: Brood War Urodził się gdzieś na terenie Rosji, czytał horrory i interesował się wojskiem. W wojskowej akademii poznał Gerarda DuGalle'a, francuza. Razem doszli do najwyższej władzy we flocie Ligi. Podczas jednej z kampanii pacyfikacyjnych zasłużył się w walkach przeciwko rebeliantom, w wyniku czego Stiukow zdobył odznaczenie. StarCraft: Brood War Gdy odkryto istnienie zergów i protosów, Liga zmieniła się w jednolity rząd, DZZ. DuGalle stanął na czele Floty Ekspedycyjnej w celu przejęcia kontroli nad Drugą Nadświadomością, aby wypełniała wolę Dyrektoriatu. Stiukow został jego zastępcą otrzymując rangę Wiceadmirała. Jego zadaniem była pomoc młodemu kapitanowi Dyrektoriatu. Podczas walk na planecie Braxis napotkali Konfederacki Ruch Oporu, resztki wojsk upadłego państwa, które chciało zemsty za czyn Mengska wobec Tarsonis. Ich przywódca - Samir Duran - mówił Gerardowi, by patrzył na to co robi Aleksiej. Co więcej Francuz coraz bardziej ufał terrańskiemu buntownikowi, niż staremu przyjacielowi. Wkrótce w wyniku intrygi Gerard myślał, że Aleksiej jest zdrajcą. Poszło o zakłócacz psioniczny, który admirał rozkazał zniszczyć, zaś Rosjanin doskonale ukrył i stworzył fałszywe dowody. Kosztowało go to życie, w wyniku zastrzelenia go przez admirała DZZ, jednak Stiukow oznajmił przed śmiercią że Duran jest szpiegiem Królowej Ostrzy i jako dowód pokazał włączony system autodestrukcji. Na szczęście Kapitan i jego przełożony powstrzymali to. Dzięki temu DuGalle mógł przejąć wkrótce kontrolę nad monstrum, kontrolującym połowę Roju Zergów. Zabitego Aleksieja znaleźli byli naukowcy starej Konfederacji, w tym tajemniczy cerebrat Kaloth. W wyniku eksperymentu ożył ze swymi wspomnieniami i charakterem. Jednak nie był on już człowiekiem... był zainfekowanym. Przez następne 5 lat pozostawał obiektem okrutnych badań na stacji kosmicznej Skygeirr. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm thumb|left|286px|Aleksiej zainfekowanyAleksiej powraca w StarCraft II w kampanii zergów. Jest potężnym psionikiem i przewodniczy Nowemu Rojowi, grupie zainfekowanych terran, tworzących własny szczep. Miał do wyrównania pewne rachunki z pewną znajomą istotą. Przebywał na stacji Skygeirr, gdzie walczył z Narudem, którego Kerrigan spotkała wcześniej. Wysłał swoje zaproszenie na jej lewiatana, ponieważ nie był w stanie samemu wydostać się z miejsca pełnego sił Dominium, Tal'Darimów i hybryd. Udało mu się w końcu stanąć z byłym wrogiem twarzą w twarz. Jego prośbą było zniszczenie placówki i udzielenie wsparcia. Ostrzegł ją także o mocy zmiennokształtnego, jakim był doktor. Wyładowali więc wirofagi i zakazili terrańskich marines, którzy bronili placówki. Po zniszczeniu sił wroga na zewnątrz musieli stawić czoła osobistej straży Naruda - Tal'Darimom, protoskim fanatykom, wierzącym w istotę kontrolującą jeszcze pół roku wcześniej Kerrigan. Panem Naruda był Amon, upadły Xel'Naga. Aleksiej zakładał, że skoro Upadły ożył, może to mieć związek z artefaktem, który wyzwolił umysł Sary od jego wpływu. Podejrzewał, że Duran i Narud to ta sama osoba. Wskazuje na to nazwisko (Duran czytany wspak daje nazwisko Narud). Aleksiej bardzo chciał wrócić na Ziemię, ale wiedział, że nie może wrócić z dwóch powodów - śmierci i obecnej formy. Królowa Ostrzy rozkazała mu pozostanie w Roju, na co ten przystał bezwarunkowo, ponieważ gdyby zrobiłby to co chciał, zaalarmowałby władze Błękitnej Planety. thumb|278px|Stiukow i Kerrigan na stacji SkygeirrOstatni raz widać go podczas szturmu na Korhal. Tam informuje o zniszczeniu Zakłócacza Psionicznego. Gdy stary Mengsk zginął, odszedł razem ze swoją przywódczynią, by zniszczyć Amona. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Aleksieja widać podczas forsowania bram Otchłani, w czasie przybycia przez Ulnar sojuszników. Dowodzi zergami, a przynajmniej ich częścią, razem z Królową Ostrzy i matką szczepu Zagarą. Jego przypuszczenia się potwierdziły - Emil Narud i Samir Duran to jedna i ta sama istota. Gdy tylko siły sprzymierzone przedarły się mimo zażartego oporu przez istoty z Otchłani, Stiukow zabił w akcie zemsty Durana, przy okazji uwalniając z więzienia jedynego żyjącego przedstawiciela rasy Xel'Naga - Ourosa. Charakterystyka Stiukow jest zdyscyplinowany i mocno militarny. Nawet mimo infekcji nie przestał być poważny, czy też uparty. Aleksiej wykazywał wiele arogancji wobec zergów i "dalekich kuzynów". Niemniej były też spośród tych frakcji te istoty, które szanował, a mianowicie Mengska i Kerrigan. Podczas ataku na Otchłań postanowił zrobić wszystko, by pomóc wojskom przedrzeć się naprzód, rzucając własne siły, jako mięso armatnie. Ciekawostki *Pali cygara i pije dużo wódki. *Mówi z wyraźnym rosyjskim akcentem. *Ma czwórkę dzieci z nieznaną kobietą. *W StarCraft II ma inny mundur niż w Brood War. : en: Alexei Stukov Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi Kategoria:Zergi Kategoria:Zainfekowani Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Protagoniści